The Gang's Christmas
by rainbow.unicorns1234567890
Summary: A story about the Gangs' many Christmases together with kids and other stuff. sorry I suck at summaries R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story I thought of while in math class so lemme know what you guys think of it dedicated to my sister because she is just giving off "Christmas Vibes" as she puts it. Read my other stories! PLEASE R &R! ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimers: I own only the kids and my plot Ally Carter owns everything else!**

 **KIDS**

 **Morgan Rachel Goode- 14 years old**

 **Matthew Zachary Goode- 10 years old**

 **Ava Lucy Goode- 5 years old**

 **Jacob Liam Goode- 3 years old**

 **Samantha (Sam) Grace Goode- 3 years old (Twins with Jacob)**

 **Caroline Olivia Goode- 1 years old**

 **Madison Kylie Goode- 6 months old**

 **Zach POV**

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

"Mommy Mommy is that Uncle Nick?!" Jacob asked

"No honey thats Santa!" Cammie said

"NOOO SANTA'S SCARY!"

"Oh Jacob santa's not scary he brings you presents!

Jacob still ran into my arms and I sat him on my lap and looked him in the eye.

"Jacob look at me" I said. He looked at me with a trembling bottom lip. Let me explain.

Flashback…. it was Jacob and Sam's first Christmas and we brought them to Bex and Grants house and we had a party. Grant being Grant suggested Joe dress up as Santa and pretend to be him. Joe came into the room and sat on the couch. He said, "HO HO HO who wants to sit on my lap first!" All the kids went crazy fighting over "Santa" Jacob, getting my skills flashed Joe his signature (and mine) smirk and immediately got to the front of the line. Joe sat him on his lap and said, "Well well well who do we have here?" That was a mistake because Jacob had had a nightmare the other night about a scary guy saying, "Well well well who do we have here?" so Jacob got all freaked out and screamed. Ever since then Jacob has been scared of Santa.

Flashback over….

Jacob was in hysterics now sobbing into my shoulder. I told Cammie I would go put him to bed but since Sam and him were twins when Jacob was crying so was Sam so she started crying too. We decided to call it a night and not read the rest of the book. Morgan was on her phone, Matthew was on his new gaming device, Ava was playing with a barbie doll, and Caroline and Madison were in a deep sleep with small smiles on their faces.

Bedtime was always hard at the Goode house, especially on Christmas eve, all the kids were so excited that they didn't want to sleep! Since Caroline and Madison were already asleep we left them there with Morgan on her phone, not a care what was going on. We took Matt, Ava, and the bawling twins upstairs. Matt brushed his teeth and went straight to bed. I helped Ava brush her teeth and then tucked her in and then the twins climbed into their bed ( **AN: They share a bed cuz it's cute :)** ) after me and Cam brushed their teeth. I heard, "DADDYYYYY" and immediately knew it was Ava. I ran into her room hoping that nothing bad happened. I asked her what she needed and she said, "Teddy fell on the floor can you pick him up?" "Sure honey, but don't scream like that I thought something happened!" "OK goodnight Daddy and can Mommy come in?" "Yea I'll send her up. Just then I heard a slam of the door and ran downstairs. I saw the babies on the floor but no Morgan. I ran outside and saw her walking across the street to her best friend Beth's house. I screamed, "MORGAN RACHEL GOODE GET YOUR BUTT BACK INTO THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!" She turned around and jogged back to the front door "WHAT DAD!" "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE THE HOUSE LIKE THAT!" "I THINK I AM VERY CAPABLE OF WALKING ACROSS THE STREET TO MY BEST FRIENDS CHRISTMAS PARTY!" That's when she noticed she let the secret slip she was going to a party. I then noticed what she was wearing, a VERY short, VERY low cut, strapless red dress with VERY high silver high heels. "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING!" "Beth gave it to me and bye I'm going to be late." she said and walked off. I ran back inside and picked up our two youngest children. I put them both to sleep in their rooms and went to Cam saying, "What are we going to do with her?" Gallagher Girl immediately knew I was talking about Morgan. "Well she learned from Mace and Bex so I guess talk to them." She said and fell off into a blissful sleep. I too was taken into unconsciousness soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

 **A/N: OK I'm sooo sorry for not updating! School has been crazy and I don't have much time to update! I will try to update more often! I am updating my other story soon! Oh and just so nothing was confusing Beth is Bex and Grant's daughter and she is 14 as well and they live across the street and Macey and Nick and Liz and Jonas all live next door to them! ENJOY!**

Cammie POV

I woke up to little running feet outside my room. I didn't know if it was the mother in me or the spy in me but I pretended to go back to sleep so the kids could "wake me up." I closed my eyes and then heard the door open. I then felt the bed slightly weigh down and I knew they had all got on the bed. The kids started jumping up and down saying, "Mommy mommy get up Santa came!" "I opened my eyes and Ava said, "Yay! Now we can open presents!" and ran downstairs. I shook Zach's shoulder to wake him up but he wouldn't budge. I just ran into the bathroom, got a glass of ice water, and splashed it on his face. "Hey!" after seeing it was me he said, "Gallagher girl that wasn't very nice!" "Doesn't matter, the kids have probably already opened half their presents so come on!" We ran downstairs and were surprised to see the entire Gang there (with their kids of course) **(AN: here are all the kids for the Gang)**

 **Liz/Jonas- Andrew (Andy) Miles Anderson- 8 Months, Evelyn Sara Anderson- 5 years, Daisy Anna Anderson- 9 years**

 **Bex/Grant- Bethany (Beth) Cara Newman- 14 years, Hannah Molly Newman- 11 years, Lucas (Luke) Alexander Newman- 6 years, Thomas (Tommy) Ryan Newman- 2 years**

 **Macey/Nick- Autumn Grace Cross- 9 years, Paris Noelle Cross- 9 years, Nathan Nicholas Cross- 5 years**

That's when I noticed that two people were missing. The two people I exactly expected to be missing. I walked over to Zach and Grant and told them to go get their daughters. They looked around the room confused and finally noticed why I had said that. They ran over to Grant's house and from the window I saw the girls half asleep trudging across the street, with Zach and Grant at their heels. I shook my head in disapproval and walked over to them.

Morgan POV

I saw Dad and Uncle Grant running across the street. I quickly woke Beth up and said, "Beth wake up!" She instantly woke up and groggily said, "I'm gonna kill you Goode! I was having a nice dream about beating up James Bond!" yep definitely her mom's daughter! "Our dads are coming over and they don't look happy! I said this just as they came in. Uncle Grant said, "Beth, Morgan, get up we are opening presents as a family get your butts over there! We groggily trudged across the street and to my own house to a VERY mad looking Mom. She gave me her, we'll talk about this later look and I walked the tree, getting all my presents. I grabbed a present wrapped in Dora paper that looked like a truck had run over it. Ava must have wrapped it. I opened it and found a macaroni necklace. I turned to see Ava grinning at me. I smiled back at her and hugged her, putting it on. Next was a box wrapped in Purple and Blue, that was probably Sam and Jacob's since those are their new favorite colors. I unwrapped it and found a toy car and a stuffed animal. I looked at them and they were smiling at me too. I thanked them and gave them each a kiss. After presents we had the big dinner! I know what you're probably thinking, DINNER ALREADY! Trust me, with the amount of kids we have here, it takes all day. Dad made a great dinner with chicken and all this other food that was gone before I could even see it all! Just then I heard a scream come from the other room.

 **AN: Sorry it's a shortie! Review! Don't forget to read my other stories! 20 reviews before the next update!**


End file.
